Wanted
by Silvered Rae
Summary: Alternate ending to Generation Dead. Pete decides to kill Tommy a different night, meaning that Phoebe and he aren't interrupted. Phoebe wants to know is if Tommy wants her only because of her biotic status, or because of who she really is. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Generation Dead. Daniel Waters does.**

**Wanted**

Phoebe opened her mouth to answer, the woods no longer holding the ethereal quality they'd had just minutes ago. She didn't know how she felt about Tommy, and she didn't understand how he felt about her. Was she just a trad girl to him, or did he have feelings for her?

"Tommy...wait," she finally said, her warm lips only a few inches away from his. The night air was cold, and fog formed from the warmth of her breath. "I...this..." She suddenly felt like a DB, unable to get her thoughts into words.

"I do like you...Phoebe." It sounded like he said her name as an afterthought, although it could have just been one of those pauses in his speech that she was accustomed to you.

She untucked a piece of hair from behind her ear and let it eclipse her face. "I know you do," she said softly. He stared at her with expressionless eyes, the light of the moon reflected in an unnerving way. "But do you like me because I'm alive?"

He brushed the hair out of his face. In the dark, lit only by the light of the full moon, his movements didn't seem to possess the awkwardness of most of the people like him. If not for his eyes, he could pass for one of the living.

"I like you...because you're you." It became clear after a few seconds of silence that Tommy hadn't been able to convince her of anything. "You're brave...willing to go out with a zombie. Would you...feel the same...if I...were like you?"

Tommy hadn't meant to sound accusing, but Phoebe didn't like the way he had turned the tables on her. "Tommy...I don't know. People change after they die."

"You...would be different...if you were...like me. Being alive...is part of you. I like you...the way you are...not because of...the way you...are." What he said confused her, but it made sense.

"So this isn't just to prove that the living and the dead can coexist peacefully? I'm not just some trad girl?"

If the living dead sighed, she thought she heard Tommy exhale audibly. "This is...about my blog. Phoebe...I want people...like me to know that it is possible...for us to be accepted. You are not...an experiment."

He again leaned forward, and she found herself gravitated towards him. Their lips met, like a collision of fire and ice. Phoebe's first instinct was to shudder and break away, but she suppressed it. She liked Tommy. Even if it didn't feel natural, she couldn't deny the attraction.

They broke away slowly. Phoebe smiled when she saw traces of her lip gloss on his own lips. He grinned as well, but not for the same reason. "Thank you...Phoebe."

She wasn't his _trad friend_. She was Phoebe Kendall and he was Tommy Williams. Their biotic status didn't matter, and maybe they'd be able to make people see that. It wouldn't be easy, and there would always be people like Pete out there.

But with her hand in Tommy's, none of that mattered. There was only the two of them.

* * *

Adam stopped when he was close enough to see them, yet under the cover of trees and undergrowth so they wouldn't be able to see him. He wanted to burst in and tell Phoebe how he felt, but his body felt like ice. He wasn't sure he could move if he wanted to.

Tommy told Phoebe something and she responded. Adam wished he could get closer, close enough to hear what they were saying instead of only being able to see their lips move.

Their conversation went back and forth for a few minutes, ending with Tommy leaning closer to Phoebe. That could only mean one thing, he thought with a hollow feeling in his stomach. It only increased when Phoebe followed his lead.

Their lips met and Adam turned around. He didn't want to spy on their intimate moment, and it was too late to tell Phoebe now. Karen could say what she wanted, but saying was easier than doing. Tommy was his friend, and so was Phoebe. He wouldn't intrude on either of them by telling her how he felt.

Phoebe would always be his friend, and he would always be there for her. Whenever she needed a ride for a date with Tommy, he'd give it to her without hesitation. His feelings would be there, but he could control them.

But he would always love Phoebe Kendall.

**Author's Note: This ended up shorter than I would have liked...oh well. I'm new to this fandom, so CC is appreciated. That being said, please review!**


End file.
